Die Schachtel unterm Bett
Den Witz mit der Schachtel unterm Bett kennt ja eigentlich fast jeder, aber der zugehörige Kommentar ist Weltklasse! Also, erstmal der Witz im Original: Anfang der Ehe deponierte die Frau unter ihrem Bett eine Schachtel und meinte zu ihrem Mann: „Du musst mir versprechen, dass du nie in diese Schachtel schaust“. All die Jahre hielt sich der Mann an sein Versprechen. Nach 40 Jahren Ehe hielt er es nicht langer aus und öffnete die Schachtel. Darin befanden sich 3 leere Flaschen Bier und 12.035,-- Euro in Münzen und kleinen Scheinen. Voller Verwunderung legte er die Schachtel wieder unters Bett. Am Abend in einem vornehmen Restaurant bei Kerzenschein und romantischer Stimmung brach er sein Schweigen und fragte seine Frau: „40 Jahre habe ich mein Versprechen gehalten. Aber heute habe ich die Schachtel unter dem Bett geöffnet und nachgesehen. Bitte erkläre mir den Inhalt“. Sie antwortete „Jedes Mal wenn ich dich betrogen habe, habe ich danach eine Flasche Bier getrunken und die leere Flasche in die Schachtel gelegt.“ Der Mann schwieg erstaunt und dachte bei sich: „In all den Jahren war ich sehr oft unterwegs auf Dienstreisen, da sind die 3x wirklich nicht so schlimm und ich glaube, ich kann ihr das verzeihen.“ Etwas später allerdings fiel ihm noch der ominöse Geldbetrag ein und er meinte zu seiner Frau: „Was ist eigentlich mit dem Geld in der Schachtel?“ „Na ja, jedes Mal, wenn die Schachtel voll war, habe ich die Pfandflaschen zurückgebracht!“ ---- So, und nun kommt der eigentliche Gag: ---- Dieser Witz schein einer weiblichen Feder entsprungen zu sein. Das sieht man an der enthaltenen Logik: # Die Frau hätte Ihren Mann die letzten 40 Jahre jeden Tag 5,5 (Pfandwert/Flasche 15 cent) Mal betrügen müssen um auf diese Summe zu kommen. # Sie hätte dann mit insgesamt über 80.000 Männern geschlafen. # Der Genuß von 5,5 Bier am Tag (Mo-So) hätten diese Frau (so schön Sie auch sein mag) auf Dauer fett und alkoholabhängig gemacht. # Es gibt keine Stadt, die 80.000 männliche Einwohner in entsprechendem Alter aufweist, die gleichzeitig auch mit dieser fetten, stinkenden, aufgedunsenen Frau poppen würden. # In der Schachtel können sich keine Scheine befunden haben, sondern nur Hartgeld. Um einen 5 EUR-Schein durch Pfand zu bekommen, müsste man 33,3 Flaschen abgeben. Diese passen nicht in eine Schachtel. Höchstens in einen Möbelkarton, den man aber nicht unter ein Bett bekommt, es sei denn es wäre ein Hochbett. Wenn die Frau also die Flaschen weggebracht hat, kann es sich höchstens um 6 Flaschen gehandelt haben. Dies wären 90 Cent Pfand. Also: Hartgeld. # Normalerweise wären 0,90 EUR als Hartgeldmenge ein 50-Cent-Stück und zwei 20-Cent-Stücke. Die 12.035 EUR Hartgeld bestehen also aus ca. 4.457 50-Cent-Stücken und doppeltsovielen 20-Cent-Stücken. Ein 50-Cent-Stück wiegt 7,8 Gramm, ein 20-Cent-Stück 5,74 Gramm. Das sind zusammen 86 Kilo. Die Frau will ich sehen, die Ihren dicken aufgequollenen Körper auf den Fußboden plumpsen läßt um mal eben eine Schachtel mit dem Gewicht von 85 Kilo unter dem Bett hervorzuziehen. # Wenn ich das Volumen des Materials der Geldstücke nehme und summiere,dann komme ich auf gut 12 Kubikdezimeter, was etwa 12 Milchtüten entspricht. Darin enthalten ist natürlich noch nicht „Luft“, die zwischen den einzelnen Geldstücken ist. Jedenfalls passen keine 12 Milchtüten in eine „Schachtel“, geschweige denn noch 3 leere Flaschen. # Es gibt den Euro erst seit gut einem Jahr. Da das Geld in Münzen war, gehe ich nicht von einem Umtausch in die neue Währung aus. Also muss sich die Fremdgehgeschichte ja komplett im letzten Jahr abgespielt haben. # Würde ich die Rechnung also von 40 Jahren auf 12 Monate verkürzen, dann käme ich auf knapp 220 Männer und natürlich auf 220 Bier am Tag. Da der Tag nur 24 Stunden hat und davon der Mann wahrscheinlich die Hälfte zuhause ist, blieben ihr für das Fremdpoppen nur 12 Stunden pro Tag übrig. Davon ziehen wir mal die 36 Gänge zu dem Flaschenladen um die Ecke ab, die ca. 5 Minuten beanspruchen.... obwohl natürlich nicht, wenn man hackedicht und superfett ist.. also 10 Minuten pro Gang. Sind insgesamt 6 Stunden um das Pfand wegzubringen. Übrig bleiben nun noch 6 Stunden. Wenn man 1 Minute pro Flasche Bier trinken rechnet, dann gehen wieder 3,6 Stunden ab, sind also nur noch 2,4 Stunden um 220 Männer zu vögeln. Aber da bei der Menge Bier auch einige Klogänge einzurechnen sind, müssen wir leider wieder was abziehen. Die weibliche Blase fasst etwa 500ccm, also ca. nen halben Liter. Das wären dann bei 220 Bier (330ml) 145 Klogänge...... Usw..... # Außerdem trinken Frauen kein Bier ;) Ja ja, Frauen. Das Witzereissen sollten sie lieber den Männern überlassen Es gibt einige Punkte, die du vergessen hast: # Man kann Hartgeld (Münzen) auch in Scheine Wechseln, und das beliebig oft # Wer sagt, dass es jedesmal ein anderer Mann war? Denke mal, jeder Ort hat ne Fußball, Volleyballmannschaft etc. # Hätte sie in 40 Jahren mit 80.000 Männern geschlafen, wären das 2000 pro Jahr, was auf 365 Tage gerechnet 5,4 mal entspricht. # Da Ihr Mann oft auf Dienstreise war, hatte sie auch mal mehr als 12h Zeit zum f**** # Vielleicht ham ihre "Freunde" ja immer Bier mitgebracht # Wer sagt eigendlich, das Witze Logik enthalten müssen? Kategorie:Mann und Frau